rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Planet of the Apes
Rise of the Planet of the Apes is a 2011 American science fiction film directed by Rupert Wyatt and starring James Franco, Freida Pinto, John Lithgow, Brian Cox, Tom Felton, and Andy Serkis. Written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, it is 20th Century Fox's reboot of the Planet of the Apes series, intended to act as an origin story for a new series of films. Its premise is similar to the fourth film in the original series, Conquest of the Planet of the Apes, but it is not a direct remake of that film. RiffTrax released their commentary in February 2012. Synopsis Begin Will Rodman (James Franco), a scientist at biotechnology company Gen-Sys, is testing viral-based drug ALZ-112 on chimpanzees to find a cure for brain ailments such as Alzheimer's disease. The drug is given to a chimpanzee, Bright Eyes, greatly increasing her intelligence, but she is forced from her cage, goes on a rampage, and is killed. Will's boss Steven Jacobs (David Oyelowo) terminates the project and orders chimp handler Robert Franklin (Tyler Labine) to euthanize the chimps. After doing as ordered, Franklin discovers that Bright Eyes had recently given birth and understands the reason why she was disturbed: she was protecting her baby son. He convinces Will to save the baby chimp's life by taking him home temporarily. Will's father Charles (John Lithgow), who is suffering from Alzheimer's disease, names the chimp "Caesar". Will learns that Caesar (Andy Serkis) has inherited his mother's high intelligence (the 112 virus passing to him in utero) and decides to raise him, working from home and observing his behavior in hopes that he can get the project restarted. Three years later, Will introduces Caesar to the redwood forest at Muir Woods National Monument. Meanwhile, with Charles' condition rapidly deteriorating, Will treats him with ALZ-112 and he is restored to better-than-original cognitive ability. After five more years and upon seeing a dog on a leash like his own, Caesar (now an adolescent) openly questions his identity and Will tells him of his origins. Meanwhile, Charles's dementia returns as he has become resistant to the ALZ-112. Caesar witnesses a confrontation between confused Charles and their aggressive, hot-headed neighbor Douglas Hunsiker (David Hewlett) and attacks Hunsiker, biting off Hunsiker's right index finger off after chasing Hunisker. Caesar is then placed in a primate shelter where he is treated cruelly by the other chimps and the chief guard, Dodge Landon (Tom Felton). Caesar learns how to unlock his cage, gaining free access to the common area. With the assistance of Buck, a gorilla, he confronts the sanctuary's alpha chimp and claims that position. Jacobs clears development of a more powerful, gaseous version of the viral drug (now called ALZ-113) when Will tells him it will not only heal brain disease but also improve intelligence in anyone. Will takes the drug home to try to save his father, but Charles declines and passes away overnight. Franklin is later exposed to the new drug and becomes ill. Attempting to warn Will at his home, he sneezes blood onto Hunsiker and is later discovered dead. Will attempts to reclaim Caesar (after bribing the head of the shelter to release him), but the chimp refuses to go home with him. Instead, he escapes from the facility and returns to Will's house, where he takes canisters of the ALZ-113. Returning to the facility, Caesar releases the gas, enhancing the intelligence of the other apes overnight. When Dodge attempts to get him back into his cage, Caesar shocks him by speaking for the first time, yelling "No!". Caesar then electrocutes the cattle prod-wielding Dodge by spraying him with water, unintentionally killing him. The apes flee the facility, release the remaining apes from Gen-Sys, and free the other apes from the San Francisco Zoo. A battle ensues as the ape army fight their way past a police blockade on the Golden Gate Bridge to escape into the redwood forest. Buck sacrifices himself to save Caesar by jumping into the helicopter in which Jacobs is riding. The helicopter crashes onto the bridge, trapping Jacobs in the wreckage. Jacobs is then killed by Koba, an elder ape who had been a test subject all his life. As the apes find their way into the forest, Will arrives and warns Caesar that the humans will hunt them down, and begs him to return home. In response, Caesar hugs him and says that "Caesar is home." Will, realizing that this is indeed their last farewell, respects Caesar's wishes. During the credits, Hunsiker (having been infected by Franklin) leaves his house for work as an airline pilot, arriving at San Francisco International Airport for his flight to Paris. His nose begins to drip blood onto the floor. A graphic traces the spread of the humanity-killing virus to Europe and then around the globe via international airline flight routes. End Cast and Crew *James Franco as Dr. William "Will" Rodman *John Lithgow as Charles Rodman *Brian Cox as John Landon *Tom Felton as Dodge Landon *David Oyelowo as Steven Jacobs *Tyler Labine as Robert Franklin *Jamie Harris as Rodney *David Hewlett as Douglas Hunsiker *Chelah Horsdal as Irena *Andy Serkis as Caesar *Karin Konoval as Maurice *Terry Notary as Rocket *Richard Ridings as Buck *Devyn Dalton as Cornelia *Christopher Gordon as Koba Quotes Notes See Also *The Hunger Games *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1 *Captain America: The First Avenger External Links *Rise of the Planet of the Apes on RiffTrax *Rise of the Planet of the Apes on Amazon Category:Planet of the Apes Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2012